1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lithium secondary battery, in which a nonaqueous solvent is used for an electrolyte and a carbonaceous material is used for a negative active material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a secondary battery utilizing a metallic lithium as its negative electrode has become the object of public attention, and a great technical advance has been made in putting it into practical use. However, this secondary battery has included such a disadvantage as a short charge/discharge cycle life. This problem is caused by a fact that a lithium is deposited in a dendrite-form at time of charge/discharge operation so that its negative electrode is deteriorated.
Therefore, a secondary battery, in which the above problem is solved by using a powdery or fibrous carbon material having a lithium absorbing property to the metallic lithium as the negative electrode, is proposed in Published Unexamined Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 62-268058, for example.